


Simultation

by HellaCosmic



Series: Simulation [1]
Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaCosmic/pseuds/HellaCosmic





	Simultation

You wake up and your vision is blurry at first. Your surroundings become clear after a minute or so. You are in a room that is lit by a single blueish-white light bulb. It is just about enough to illuminate the room.  
Below you is a white tiled floor, some of the tiles are cracked upon closer inspection. Around you are white walls filled with paint splatters of different vibrant colors. The paint cans are close to the aforementioned paint splatters. It looks fresh, as if someone did this last night. But it wasn’t you, was it? It couldn’t be. You were asleep, or knocked out, or whatever happened to you. You look around again even though you know the room is baron, with the exception of the paint cans. There is a large, metallic door in front of you. A voice is heard from other side of the door.   
You push yourself up and begin to wobble. Has it really been that long since you last walked? It feels like you just woke from a long nap, so you assume it wasn’t that long. You walk towards the door, and soon make out that the voice sounds synthetic. A synthetic voice begins calling you from the other side of the door, banging is heard not long after. You reach over to open the door. What stands before you is a robotic-looking character. It had a floating head, torso, arms and hands. Its limbs looked like they weren’t attached. And where were its legs? It had a nametag with the words “RSO” on it. RSO proceeded to grip your shoulders and get close to your face  
“No sign of illness or trauma. Excellent, must be a fresh subject. Can you see me? Can you speak? Do you have any intelligence?”  
You nod, but to which question?  
“No speech,” he turned his focus to the room of which you came out of, “Your room is…interesting.” RSO turned away, mumbling,  
“Might be a little…off. Better keep an eye on them.”  
You want to ask it questions, but you remember that you are unable to speak.  
“Do you know how to write,” RSO harshly pushes you aside, “how about read? Can you read?”  
You were able to read RSO’s nametag, so you assume you can. Nodding hesitantly, RSO takes its grasp on your hand and dashed down the corridor.  
“I am RSO. That stands for Robotic Simulation Operator,” he stopped to look around, taking his nametag off and crushing it in his hands, “I am a creation you should fear. I have power that can manipulate anything and everything, but I choose to help you.”  
He talks a little too much, you think. Not like you could do anything about it. You can’t speak. RSO takes you to a circular door, turns to you and says,  
“Alright, subject-without-a-name, welcome to your first simulation,” RSO unlocks the door and pushed you in, “keep in mind this might fatally or mortally wound you. I’ll see you at the end. Good luck, or not.”  
The last thing you see is RSO closing the door before leaving you stranded in isolation.


End file.
